


Animal instinct

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“At least enjoy the moment while you can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neera (neerapen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/gifts).



> I'm being forced to write strange things it's not my fault help

“They seem to get along more than us, don’t you think so?” Eichi asks, while he watches at his Deamon snuggling on the floor with Shuu’s; it’s almost grotesque, the image of a Munchkin cat and a meerkat giving each other attention - at least, it surely is for Itsuki. Eichi hides a smile behind a hand, because while he has learnt to conceal his feelings, it’s likely that Shuu hasn’t yet: he’s having fun, watching at the other’s face turning red, because he knows well that the affection their deamons are sharing are shaking his body and making his stomach a pool of warmth.   
It’s the same for him, after all.  
“Shut up, I don’t want to talk about this, and I don’t want to do it with you, Tenshouin,” and his words would be harsh and bitter if they weren’t so uncertain, almost trembling. Eichi nods and shakes a hand in the air.  
“At least enjoy the moment while you can,” he states as he relaxes against the couch and closes his eyes. He doesn’t care if Shuu doesn’t want to share the experience with him, he’s fine with that; he just want to take a rest, enjoy the warmth spreading through his body, with or without him.   
He couldn’t care less.  
It’s sure it’s the same for Shuu, after all.


End file.
